Dearly Beloved
by Miryang
Summary: Sometimes the one you love isn't who they seem to be. He just can't get over the fact that he actually loved her, and she... didn't love him. (Surprise couple!)
1. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **If I owned NCIS: LA, this storyline would be happening _right now_. o_o *crazy eyes*

* * *

**Dearly Beloved  
**

* * *

**Forgiveness**

Callen gaped at his lover and backed away from her slowly. He gently thudded into a wall, his hands automatically flying back behind him to space himself from the obstruction.

She was crying, tears streaming down her face. She was only one heart wrenching sob close to buckling down onto the floor and begging him for forgiveness. He didn't understand why she had to lie to him. They had loved each other for so long, and now she decided to dump him with this new information.

It was too much to handle.

"I-I...I'm so sorry," she choked, falling onto the floor. "Forgive me."

Callen felt his heart swell painfully at her apology, but he couldn't forgive her. Not after what she had done to him. She was not his lover anymore. She was the _enemy_, and he had to get away from her as soon as possible. He shook his head slowly, barely able to form the words "no" in his mind.

Her eyes widened in shock and she jerked up to the floor, like a puppet moving on stage by the puppet master. With jerky movements she backed away from him to the door.

"You cannot forgive me..." she stated dumbly. Callen gulped and tried to maintain his composure.

"I cannot forgive you."

The beauty tried to muffle sobs, but she failed. She turned around and ran towards what Callen assumed was the bathroom from his angle.

A door slammed.

He heard the noise of his lover sobbing, crying her heart out for God knows how long. He couldn't stand it anymore. He packed what little he had and walked out the door. Calling his partner's cell, his mind flashed memories of the life he had with his lover.

A good life. A loving life. In that life, he forgot about his six weeks maximum. He had loved her thoroughly, and she had appeared to love him too, but that was all false. As his partner's voice broke through his memories, all Callen could try to do was forget.


	2. Catalina Costache

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS: LA.

Thank you to **SnoopGirl69 **and Asma Isaad for the first two reviews!

** SnoopGirl69 **- No, the "she" will _not _be Hetty (that'd be really, um, _pedo _...), but I can give you a hint. She is the _last _person Callen would want to be with. Of course, after seeing the first chapter you know he fell for her hard until she revealed herself to him, that is.

Our mystery woman's identity will be revealed in this chapter! Enjoy, dearies!  
Any translations were made using Google Translate. (English to Romanian)

* * *

**Catalina Costache**

Everyone from the OSP team had left the Bullpen for the day, excluding himself... and OSP Manager, Henrietta "Hetty" Lange.

She was also here with a guest, which Callen found very unusual. He walked to his desk to find Hetty's guest sitting on _his _chair, fiddling with _his _laptop, and looking through _his _things. Luckily, he had nothing embarrassing in the drawers of his desk. Only candy and paperwork.

Ugh. Paperwork. That reminded him of two huge stacks of files he had to fill out concerning a shoot out between OSP and the suspect. He rubbed his eyes to clear the image of himself drowning in piles and piles of paper.

As he walked closer to the woman, he got a good look at her. She was a brunette with chocolate brown orbs. She reminded him of a beautiful young gypsy he had met while in Romania. A gypsy he had the pleasure of making a fine acquaintance with. He paled slightly. What if this woman was the gypsy he had met? What if she had come back to seek revenge for... some random reason? No, this woman wasn't the gypsy. At least he hoped not.

As he reached his desk, he cleared his throat rather noisily hoping to attract the attention of the woman. However, the woman did not turn around. She just waved her hand at him in irritation as if saying, _I'm busy. Go away. _Callen frowned and tentatively nudged the woman's back.

The reaction she made was one he did not expect.

Instead of reacting calmly, the woman reacted like Kensi. Kensi, who struck out at anyone who tried to awaken her from her deep slumber.

Her hands grabbed his and as she swiveled her chair around to face him, she twisted his arms. Callen's arms were now positioned like he was playing a difficult version of Arm Twister. The woman glowered at him fiercely. Realization, however, took control over her shock.

"I know you from somewhere!" she said, speaking in perfect English. The slightest trace of a Romanian accent was found in her voice.

Callen paled even more. _Please don't let this be the gypsy, please don't let this be the gypsy, _he begged.

"Are you Nicolae Zeklos?" the woman inquired, head cocking adorably to the side.

Callen's mind processed recognition the moment the woman said the name, but he couldn't place where he heard it. "No, I'm not Nicolae Zeklos."

"Oh, oh, oh!" _Dear God, is this the gypsy? _Callen gritted his teeth and awaited for the woman realize she slept with him years ago.

"Are you the man who was involved in the fake shooting of _le Caméléon_?" **[1]** the woman said, saying the final two words in a fancy French flourish. So this wasn't the gypsy. If Callen's arms weren't trapped in Arm Twister, he would've gotten down onto his knees and praised the God who saved him.

Callen let out a painful grunt as he tried to release his arms, and awaken two numb and sleeping limbs. "Yes, I'm G. Callen, OSP team leader. You?"

"Catalina," the woman replied. Her eyes darted around the Bullpen nervously before settling confidently back to his blue orbs.

"Catalina who?" Callen's left arm jerked and slammed into the dull, but pointy corner of a book. Strange feeling sensations went through his arm. He tried to keep a stoic face and the feeling danced around his arm.

Catalina stared at Callen coolly. "Catalina..." a brief pause was made as Catalina looked at Hetty imploringly.

Instead of speaking in English, Hetty talked to the woman in Romanian._"Nu fi timid, Catalina. El nu reprezintă o amenințare pentru tine." _**[2]**

Catalina cocked her head and whispered softly, "Costache." She looked back at Hetty who nodded approvingly at her. Catalina released Callen's arms, but continued sitting on his chair. "What does the 'G' in your name stand for?"

Callen was on high on guard, and if it were anyway possible then this question made him even more edgier. "I don't know."

"How come you don't know?" Catalina fired back. She seemed angry, like a child who didn't receive the lollipop she wanted.

Callen was beyond himself now. He planned to fire back angrily at the woman sitting on his chair, but Hetty beat him to the chase.

_"Acum, Catalina. Poartă-te,"_ **[3] **Hetty scolded. Catalina bowed her head down, a mirror image of a toddler being reprimanded by the parent. _"El nu știe. Nu împingeți pentru mai multe informații, indiferent de modul în care aceasta poate fi curios." _**[4] **

Catalina nodded slowly. She lifted her head up and whispered in both English and Romanian, "I'm sorry.. _Îmi pare rău._"

Callen nodded in appreciation, "It's alright." As Callen translated into Romanian, he noticed the shock in Catalina's eyes. "_Este în regulă. _Now, if you don't mind, please get off my chair."

The woman nodded and walked towards Hetty, dragging Deek's chair away from his desk. "Can I sit on this chair?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. It's not like anyone important uses it," Callen chuckled.

Hetty looked at her senior field agent in fake shock. "Why, Mr. Callen! Surely Mr. Deeks is important!"

Callen laughed dryly at Hetty's reaction before admitting Deek's value in the team. "Okay, maybe he _is _a _little _important, but it's not like he's going to go crazy over the fact that a pretty lady sat on his chair."

As Callen left the Bullpen, Catalina turned towards Hetty.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as her hands pulled out a folder she had expertly hidden. Hetty opened the folder and looked at Catalina grimly as she read the first line, reading from the papers written in a woman's calligraphic script written in only Romanian.

_"Eu, Clara Callen..."_ **[****5]**

* * *

**[1] **_l__e Caméléon_ - "The Chameleon" in French._  
_

**[2] **___Nu fi timid, Catalina. El nu reprezintă o amenințare pentru tine._ - "Don't be shy, Catalina. He is not a threat to you."

**[3] **_Acum, Catalina. Poartă-te._ - "Now, Catalina. Behave."

**[4] **_El nu știe. Nu împingeți pentru mai multe informații, indiferent de modul în care aceasta poate fi curios._ - "He does not know. Do not push for more information regardless of how curious you may be."

**[5] **_Eu, Clara Callen... _- "I, Clara Callen..."

Please review, my little duckies. Your reviews are my muse! (Okay, that went to the cheesy side all of a sudden...)

Who is Catalina Costache? (She's hiding a _big _secret!) And what's in that folder? Why is Callen's mom mentioned in there? What did she write?

Keep on following (and reading!) _Dearly Beloved _and you'll find out soon. I promise, unless my chips get in the way of my writing. Ooh... chips. *snacks on greedily*


End file.
